clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Dojo Courtyard
Courtyard]] The Dojo Courtyard is the entrance to both the Dojo and the Ninja Hideout. You can either go inside the Dojo, or into the Ninja Hideout, if you're a ninja. The door to the hideout is behind the stone tablet with strange writing written on it. Re-Opening Party]] Dojo Exterior The Dojo Exterior was first covered with snow when the first construction work at the Dojo began. After the 2008 Halloween party, part of the Dojo broke, producing a hole in the top left corner which you would either walk up to or click to enter the Dojo Exterior. The name of this covered-up snow was discovered when the room is loading it said the Dojo Exterior. But when you would click 'Find' on someones player card on your buddy list, it would say Dojo Roof. The Dojo Exterior had a mysterious gray-colored Penguin digging up snow. His name was "The Sensei", however officially now known as Sensei, which means "master" in Japanese and is possibly used in kung-fu and other Japanese martial arts. Tour Guide Briefing "This is the Courtyard. It was covered in snow for many moons! Enter the Dojo and take the path of the Ninja." Trivia *The Dojo Exterior came after a Storm during Halloween. Someone or something (probably lightning) burned a hole right through the Dojo's roof, which unveiled a new room. *The Dojo Courtyard is the smallest room in Club Penguin (except it was bigger during the April Fools party in 2009). *This was the first time penguins had ever seen the top of the Dojo. *Some penguins believe that the waterfall there is from the river or stream from Mission 2 and Mission 6. *This building is also called the Dojo Roof because when you click Find on a Penguin, it says they are at the Dojo Roof, except when the loading takes a while, it says "Loading Dojo Exterior". *In The Club Penguin Times Issue #161 it says "After years of rumors, the mystery of the Dojo is answered. A penguin named Sensei revealed he'll be re-opening it as a school for ninjas. *The Dojo Courtyard have two doors even though inside the Dojo, there is only one door. *Penguins used to call it Mystery Mountain before penguins had access. * Below the waterfall on the mountain is what appears to be a path. This suggests that penguins will be able to visit the waterfall soon. *During the Dig Out The Dojo project many penguins claimed to have seen a yeti or Herbert near the waterfall. Some penguins even recorded sightings of it. Some penguins thought this could be advertising Disney's new ride called "Expedition Everest", but this was never confirmed. The mysterious yeti stopped appearing a few days after penguins had reported seeing it. *The first party the Dojo Courtyard was decorated for was the Christmas Party 2008. *It can't be accessed via the Spy Phone before, but it can now (except Ninja Hideout). *A White Puffle was seen here every 30 minutes during the Puffle Party 2009. *The statues in the Courtyard resembles the white puffle when it sleeps. *During the April Fools Day 2009 party, Dojo Courtyard become a piece of paper, snowballs turned into paint balloons here. *There are white puffles statues and a white puffle on the top of the Dojo. Does this mean white puffles are ninja puffles? *There is a white Puffle carving and a brown Puffle carving on the roof of the Dojo Courtyard. Email Somebody sent an e-mail to the Club Penguin Team about this "Yeti" and the answer from them was: "It's great to hear from you! Really?! You have heard there was a Yeti? Well there has been rumors about Yeti sightings but our explorers haven't released anything about them yet. Although we have no hard evidence on the Yeti yet, this does not mean there isn't one. If there is one, we have to make sure it is friendly to penguins! Keep us updated on any new information you hear about the Yeti for we would love to stay informed. Waddle on!" - What could this mean? Dojo Courtyard Decorated for events Image:Dojoxmas.JPG|The Dojo Courtyard decorated for the 2008 Christmas Party. Image:Dojoext af09.png|The Dojo Courtyard during the April Fools Party 2009. SWF *Dojo Courtyard *Christmas Party 2008 *Dig Out The Dojo 2008 Category:Places